<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【1929】吵架风波 by AsshaiAsshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652082">【1929】吵架风波</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai'>AsshaiAsshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>室内情景喜剧<br/>暴躁老胡，温柔马口，无奈鹅爹，弱小可怜又无助嘤嘤嘤哈士奇与辣鸡小情侣的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【1929】吵架风波</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“凯这个月去找你了吗？”更衣室里没几个人了，胡梅尔斯猜罗伊斯在问自己。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>罗伊斯思索了一下，皮什切克从浴室出来了，一边擦着头发一边回答道，“他上次联系我还是上上个月的事。”</p><p>“所以这个月轮到谁了呢？”罗伊斯站在更衣室中央嘟囔着。</p><p>“我真诚地希望下一个人建议他们分手，一刀两断。”胡梅尔斯咬牙切齿地说道。</p><p>“哦Mats，你不能这样想，那样的话Joachim会头疼的。”罗伊斯摇了摇头。“况且我觉得如果他们真的分手的话，Julian会很难过的，那会影响他的竞技状态。”</p><p>“天天因为屁大点的事吵架，分手对于他们来说算一种解脱。”</p><p>“别这样，Mats，他们那个年纪磕磕绊绊本就正常，现在又异国恋更不容易了。”皮什切克也加入到安抚胡梅尔斯的队伍中来。</p><p>“对啊，正是如此才应该珍惜彼此啊，而不是动不动就吵架。”</p><p>罗伊斯笑了笑，“算了算了，我知道你只是背地里和我们说说，等凯正找你时你一定还会好言相劝。”</p><p>“所以凯这个月去找了谁？”皮什切克问道。</p><p>“我想起来了，之前好像听Emire说凯想找他聊聊，但那几天他身体很不舒服，凯就没打扰他。”罗伊斯回忆道。</p><p>更衣室的门突然被人打开了，哈兰德风风火火地闯了进来，他看见还在更衣室里的罗伊斯等人有点惊讶，“队长，你们怎么还在这里，不回家吗？”</p><p>罗伊斯耸了耸肩未置可否，“那么你呢，怎么又回来了？”</p><p>哈兰德打开柜子，“我把手机落在这里了。那么我先走了，明天见。”</p><p>哈兰德看了一眼手机，嘟囔了一句，“诶，哈弗茨？他为什么会说想要和我聊聊？他也不能给我做饼。”</p><p>这恰好被胡梅尔斯听到了，“等一下，Erling！你说什么？凯想和你聊聊？”</p><p>哈兰德听见胡梅尔斯叫他有点懵，“啊对，怎么了？我不知道为什么他想和我聊聊。多特蒙德和切尔西应该碰不上，挪威和德国应该也碰不上啊。”</p><p>罗伊斯冲他招招手，示意他回来坐下，“告诉他，有什么想说的现在就聊。别想太多，我们都是为了你好。这种场面对于你来说很难应付。”</p><p>哈兰德憨憨地点了点头，很快他收到了哈弗茨的回复。“最近多特蒙德的成绩还不错。”</p><p>“糟糕的开场白。”罗伊斯评价道，“但是说得非常中肯。”</p><p>“回他，或许你可以直说。”胡梅尔斯站在哈兰德的背后指挥着。</p><p>“唉，Julian和我闹别扭了。”哈兰德指着手机回头问他们三人，“所以你们一早就猜到哈弗茨找我是和Julian的感情问题？”</p><p>“上上上个月，凯因为转会的事情找过我。”罗伊斯叹了口气，“那个时候，他们的确挺艰难的，异地恋一下子即将变成异国。英超还没有冬歇，而且还有时差，虽然只有一个小时吧。”</p><p>皮什切克接过话来，“上上个月，凯加盟切尔西的新闻官宣了，虽然他们都做好了心理准备，但是Julian还是两天对他爱搭不理的。他难受，Julian就不难受吗？”</p><p>“上个月，他们的异国恋终于趋于稳定，但是Julian居然吃他队友的醋。不过他也没少吃你们的醋罢了。”胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼，“为什么这种事情要找我，最可气的是凯明里暗里地说我处理这方面问题有经验。”</p><p>“你的确很有经验啊。”罗伊斯不怀好意地笑了笑，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。</p><p>“行了，你别揭我老底了。再说了，你就没经验吗？”</p><p>哈兰德眼珠转了转，颤颤巍巍地举起手机，“额，前辈们，所以我应该怎么回？”</p><p>“回他，能过就过，不能过就离。”胡梅尔斯说完了就开始跑，他猜罗伊斯肯定要追着他打。但是并没有，他跑了两步觉得自己看上去蠢透了便停了下来。他询问地看向罗伊斯。</p><p>罗伊斯嘿嘿一笑，“我也挺好奇凯会是什么反应的。”</p><p>“这有什么可好奇的，肯定会生气的啊。”皮什切克皱着眉，似乎是不同意罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯的行为。</p><p>“可是我们还没有结婚。你的意思是建议我们结婚吗？”</p><p>罗伊斯拿过哈兰德的手机，看了好几遍确定自己没理解错，“他当真了？还是反讽？”</p><p>“我猜，凯是认真的？”皮什切克也有点意外，“读起来没有什么阴阳怪气。”</p><p>“超纲了吧，Erling，你可以告诉凯，你会为他们准备结婚礼物的。”胡梅尔斯套上了外套，“我说差不多我们也该回家了吧。”</p><p>哈兰德像是突然想起了什么一样，猛地站起来，“坏了！我忘了Gio还在车上，而且他的手机还在我这里。我先走了。”</p><p>哈兰德回到车上看见副驾驶上留了一条比着中指的纸条觉得自己是真的惹到雷纳了。他要是下场比赛不给我喂饼可怎么办，嘤嘤嘤。</p><p> </p><p>“今天感觉身体怎么样？”布兰特晚上给哈弗茨打了视频电话。</p><p>“没什么感觉，我有在自我隔离。”镜头里的哈弗茨脸色看上去也还不错，布兰特的语气也放缓了。</p><p>“你没事就好。我真的希望以后出了什么不好的事，你愿意主动告诉我。我可以帮你分担的。别，别又拿异地当成借口。把你嘴边的话给我咽下去，对，就像现在这样。”</p><p>哈弗茨被布兰特训得只剩傻笑，“我知道了。”</p><p>“还有，其实很多问题我们两个可以解决好。没必要把我的队友牵扯进来，Marco都和我说了。”布兰特无奈地看着手机屏幕上的哈弗茨，“一闹别扭就找我的娘家人你到底跟谁学的。”</p><p>哈弗茨抿紧了嘴唇，“反正好用就是了。Marco，Lukasz，Mats都是好人，Emire也是。至于哈兰德，我就是想提醒他，不管怎么样，我才是你的正牌男友，即便我现在不能天天陪在你的身边。”</p><p>布兰特笑了笑没说话，其实他都知道，凯的不安他都知道的，就好像自己的不安凯也知道一样。所以他们宁愿吵架将情绪都宣泄出来，也觉得好过两个人憋着一肚子气。</p><p> </p><p>不过在哈弗茨向布兰特求婚那天晚上他还是挨揍了，拜托怎么会真的有人把聊天记录打印成海报，上面写着离婚的前提条件的得先结个婚。</p><p>这样的海报配着哈弗茨单膝下跪深情款款的你愿意和我结婚吗，布兰特还是没忍住给了他一巴掌。</p><p>“嗯，凯是认真的。”皮什切克听说了求婚现场的惨案后点了点头。</p><p>罗伊斯摇了摇头，“我宁可他当时是在嘲讽我们，啊不，嘲讽Erling。”</p><p>“所以你们觉得他俩结婚时我们送什么礼物比较好？Erling刚才问我来着。”胡梅尔斯冲罗伊斯和皮什切克晃了晃手机。</p><p>“送他们一次吵架调解吧，到时候让他们直联系Emire。”罗伊斯笑着离开了更衣室。</p><p>“Emire是个好人，千万不能放过他。”皮什切克冲胡梅尔斯眨眨眼，也跟着离开了更衣室。</p><p>“就这么办，希望以后我可以不用被辣鸡小情侣迫害。”这样想着胡梅尔斯也追着他们两个出去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>